


The Villain I appear to be

by orphan_account



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Cafe meeting, F/F, i saw the huge lack of julia/carmen content and jumped on it, ill link the video of it in the summary, takes place right before the first episode, title is the same one as the song i listened to on repeat while writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Carmen was making her usual "day-before" appearance, wearing her bright coat and hat. What she didn't expect was meeting a woman that would take her breath away and leave her a little more conflicted than she was originally.





	The Villain I appear to be

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mRpiBvwKX6c - its a super good video I love it!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways heres gay

It was a cool day, a breeze blowing through the busy streets, shouts from vendors filling the air along with the chatter of tourists and people walking about to get to work or restaurants. Carmen was wandering the streets, eyes landing on the Notre Dame in the distance before a short crackle sounds from her earpiece.

"Hey Red, gonna do some sightseeing before tonight? I hear Blossac Park is beautiful this time of year." _'Player.'_ A smile climbs its way onto her face, her best friend's voice filling the silence before Carmen, who had been looking at the tower when Player started to talk about its construction and history, bumped into someone. "Oh pardon me, listening to a podcast about French history probably isn't the best way to walk the streets, here lemme help you up." She offers the person a hand up, trying to ignore the lump in her throat when the stranger takes her hand and smiles up at her, failing when a small "Je vous remercie" comes from the woman before her, fixing the frames on her face.

"Please, excuse me I was distracted." Her English was well pronounced, her accent making Carmen's chest tighten with each syllable.

"It's alright, here let me make it up to you, it's around lunch time, let me get you something to eat before you have to head off." She gestures to the cafe just across the street, a sign boasting that they have the best pastries in all of Poitiers. The woman, god just look at her freckles _why do they always have freckles._ Her mouth moves, words said with a smile on her lips. "Sure, I won't be able to stay long but I am due for a meal." Carmen grins and offers her a hand, fishing her phone out to send a quick message to Player about getting food before opening the door for the woman.

"Well, as a local I'm going to have to defer to you on what's on the menu. I'm still rusty on reading French and don't want to order something wrong. I'm Carmen by the way, and you are?"

"Ah, I'm Julia, it's nice to meet you. Are you a tourist? Come to see the sights?" She asks, pointing out a few items on the menu before ordering. "You could say that, I'm not in town much longer. Leaving tonight, just wanted to come and see all the history here." After pointing and enduring the fast spoken French by the gentleman behind the counter, Carmen and Julia both retreat to a table near the window. "I'm really fascinated with the history here, it's all so interesting. I grew up here so I know a bit already, but some stuff is meant to be experienced rather than read about, don't you agree?" Carmen nods, her meal already eaten as Julia went on about the local history, the battles fought here during The Hundred Years' war, and many other things. After a few minutes, Julia stopped, plucking her phone out of her purse resting on the seat next to her.

"Ah, I am so sorry to stop this short, I've taken enough of your time already. My partner is going to be here soon to take me back to work. It's been a pleasure, Carmen. If, uh, if you're ever in town again give me a call? I'd love to give you a tour of the churches near here." At the mention of a partner Carmen's heart sinks, nodding and smiling as she accepts the card offered her.  _Agent Julia Argent - Interpol_. A number is printed under her name, and scrawled on the back of the card is a different one. "My cellphone, unless you have an international emergency you should call the one on the back." Julia smiles at that, before standing and offering Carmen her hand. Seizing the chance, she takes her hand, pressing her lips to the back of it before standing.

"I might end up taking you up on that offer Jules. Have a good afternoon." Leaving a stunned woman in the cafe and pulling her jacket on tighter around her small frame, Carmen leaves while she fixes her hat to stay on in the windy conditions. A few moments, a grumpy Chase Devineaux enters the cafe and brings his new partner to the offices to tell her about the thief Carmen Sandiego, though as she sits through the debriefing, she believes she already met with her.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more to this, make this a multi-chapter that follows the spaces of time between episodes. I guess if yall like it and comment or whatever. This was spur of the moment and unedited.


End file.
